


Instant Gratification

by fruttifrollo



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Krennic, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I WROTE THIS WHILE STILL CRYING AFTER ROGUE ONE, Innuendo, Lightsaber Innuendo, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, also contains angst, gender neutral reader, he just needs acceptance and love give it to him, he needs hugs and fluff and stuff, late nights and cuddles, sorry not sorry but he deserved better, this is super cheesy if you cant already tell from the summary, will add tags as it goes along or as characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruttifrollo/pseuds/fruttifrollo
Summary: The Director of Advanced Weapons Research is an intimidating, fiery tempered, and ruthless leader....but he also probably just wants some hugs and emotional support. He just doesn't vocalise it enough.Luckily you're there to stick around and give him the love that he needs.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just want Orson to be happy. HE NEEDS LOVE AND SUPPORT GIVE IT TO HIM

He paced around early in the morning, while his boot taps echoed in the silent room. 

 

Usually there would be many others with him. Employees running around, fellow engineers accomplishing work, and his Deathtroopers that were always on standby. However, he was alone. Not many would wander the halls of the facility at this time, and he remained in his office, trying to read the reports that were projected from his desk.

 

He rubbed his eyes, finding that he's read the same line five times over. He sighed at seeing the visible signs of fatigue, he shut off the holo-projector for now, and planned to return to it after he's rested.

 

The director's feet drag slightly, but he does not slouch. He kept his back as straight as possible if anyone were to see him at this time of night. Finally, he gets to the sleeping quarters that he shares with his partner.

 

He pressed his hand to the door lock, and it slid open. Orson walked in, and saw what he expected; his significant other who had fallen asleep reading while waiting for him.

 

He smiled slightly, taking their glasses off their face and gently setting it on the bedside table. He stared at their peaceful, albeit tired face, before he pecked them gently on the forehead. He pulled back to see them stir, but not wake.

 

Orson shut off the data pad in their hands and placed it beside their glasses, before he took off his uniform. Since he was too exhausted to look for his Imperial issue sleepwear, he slipped into bed in only his shorts and white shirt that he wore under his white uniform. 

 

He sighed happily at being able to rest in bed. He turned to his partner, who slept on their side, and wrapped his arms around them gently, without waking them up. Orson pulled them closer, and pressed his lips against the back of their head as he closed his eyes.

 

He was gently lulled to sleep by the familiar scent and warmth that they gave off, and was only barely able to register them turn to bury their face in his chest before finally succumbing to slumber.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orson keeps doing work. 
> 
> You want hugs and cuddles.
> 
> You see where this is going? (It's pure teeth rotting fluff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, since apparently the only times I ever get writing done is after I cry and then get stuck in traffic.

"Orson… It's late, and you're working in our bedroom." They yawned, and wrapped the blanket tighter around themselves.

 

"I still have to review two more reports and revise the necessary adjustments I've already written for Project Celestial Power. I'll be right in bed with you in a couple-" Orson said quickly without so much as looking up until his significant other interrupted him.

 

"Hours? Orson, you're always working. I _miss_ you." They sighed in exasperation. "When you're not working in your office, you're working here." Once they noticed Orson's surprised gaze was on them, they walked towards his writing desk, and wrapped their arms around him. 

 

The blanket provided some warmth to them both. "Come on, relax a bit. You stated that you need to review and revise, you can do that later once you've rested and cleared your head." His partner gave him a chaste peck on the forehead.

 

Orson opened his mouth in an attempt to respond that 'he needs to work', but he felt guilty for neglecting them, and decided against it. "Oh, alright. I'll rest." He smiled, and gently cupped their cheeks to press his lips to theirs. "Mmhm. I'll go change out of this uniform first." He stood up and his partner gave him a quick hug before sitting on their side of the bed. He walked into the bathroom to do a quick freshen up, and changed into the Imperial issued sleepwear.

 

He chuckled at their excitement when he said that he was going to stay. "You're so cute." Orson said as he came out of their shared bathroom, seeing the more cheery demeanour his partner had. They smiled even wider and laughed as they pulled him into bed with them. 

 

They threw the blankets over themselves and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, as theirs went around his chest. He kissed them all over their face, on their forehead, on the tip of their nose, and their cheeks. His partner's face grew warm from laughing and smiling. "You're just such a darling." He brushed their hair away from their face. 

 

"So are you." They moved up the bed a little bit just to be able to give him a quick kiss. "Thank you for staying tonight." They yawned again as Orson patted their head.

 

He didn't bother replying anymore as he noticed that they had already fallen asleep on him, a peaceful smile on their lips. He yawned as well, and decided to get some much needed rest before morning came and work started. 

 

"Thank you for telling me to stay." He whispered first, and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to their forehead.


	3. Kyber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the blue one day, Orson decided to compare you to one of the strongest materials in the galaxy; the kyber crystal.
> 
> Also, you banter in a very joking manner with innuendo that is unbecoming of an Imperial Officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyber crystals are described as being clear with a certain opacity to them. Also, they were used to decorate Jedi Temples, but were wrenched out of their places during the gathering of materials for Project Celestial Power. 
> 
> They were also well known to be "living crystals" and were heavily associated with the force. Jedi lightsabers are powered by them too!

"You know, you remind me of kyber crystals." Orson said as he put on his gloves. It made them pause and stop whatever they were doing at the moment, which was putting on their shoes.

 

"What, you can see through me until you can't?" They raised an eyebrow.

 

"No!" He laughed. "Because, you're strong. You radiate something, that can be felt by everyone. You radiate life." He spoke in awe, and admiration. They laughed again, before putting on their boots and walking over to Orson.

 

"Yeah, sure." They patted his shoulder as they handed him his cape. "Maybe it's because I also power your lightsaber." He quickly turned his head to them, face flushed slightly with embarrasment. His partner clicked their tongue and winked at him.

 

"Stop, it's too early for this." Orson groaned before turning to leave the room.

 

"You didn't say that yesterday!" Their statement came out with a laugh as it elicited another huff from their partner.


End file.
